


True Lies

by Jel815



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV), Walking Dead.
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Humor, Negan Challenges Abbie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jel815/pseuds/Jel815
Summary: Crossover- A public press conference attracts a stranger to Sleepy Hollow to confront one of the Witnesses.





	True Lies

Agent Abigail Mills stuck out her finger to tap the microphone. She leaned forward. 

"Goo....Ah." She winced at the loud screech of feedback from the microphone. Abbie leaned over the microphone again. 

"Sorry," she said."Good afternoon members of the press. I am special Agent Abigail Mills. I am an agent of the FBI. That's M-I-L-L-S A-B-I-G-A-I-L. I will now take your questions." 

The crowd of reporters hands flew up and waved at Abbie. 

"You,"Abbie said. She pointed to a blonde lady dressed in a blue business suit. 

"April May Collin's from the Daily Examiner,"she began. "Are the man and woman who set the hospice on fire, terrorists?" 

"Yes they were, Ms.Collin's, " Abbie answered. "But the man and woman have been neutralized! They were found dead and are in the morgue." 

"What are you going to do about the black smoke coming from the broken windows of the burned Hospice, Agent Mills,?" Ms. Collin's asked. "The black smoke is drifting all across Manhattan." 

"The NYFD has the black smoke under control with huge fan drums on every corner blowing, smoke out to the Hudson river." 

April May's plucked eyebrow arched. Her full lips pursed. 

"What about the burned police cars left out on the sidewalk?" Ms. Collins asked. "They've been there for two weeks." 

"It will all be dealt with, " Abbie replied."Next question, please?"

Hands flew up and waved at Abbie. 

Abbie's eyes set on a tall attractive man with blue eyes at the back of the crowd. He had slicked back black hair and a greying beard. 

"You in the back, " Abbie said. 

The man made his way through to the front of the crowd and smiled at Abbie. He wore a multiple zipped up black leather jacket with a red scarf wrapped around his neck. Dark grey jeans with black biker boots. He carried a large baseball bat wrapped with barb-wire on the fat end. He ignored all the stares and swung the bat to sit on his right shoulder.

The FBI agents and local cops stepped forward. Their hands hovered over their guns. They narrowed their eyes at the strange man with the deadly weapon. 

Abbie motioned for them to step back. 

"Negan from Hot Atlanta Sun," he announced. "Are you going to make the good citizens of this city pay for the destruction you and your fellow Witness made?" 

Abbie stared at Negan. She swallowed hard and laughed nervously. 

"Of course not, "she answered. "The FBI will deal with the damages to this city." 

A low murmur traveled through the crowd of reporters. 

Negan swung his bat to his other shoulder and strutted in front of the reporters. 

 

"Tell the people the truth, "Negan said."You and your partner are biblical witnesses." 

"What? No."

"Ichabod Crane is a soldier from the Revolutionary War, sent to the 21st Century to help you stop the coming apocalypse,"Negan continued. 

 "No comment, " Abbie yelled. 

"And this very attack was done by an evil witch and the headless horseman controlled by the devil named Molock." 

Giggles escalated to loud laughter from the reporters. Negan looked over his shoulder at the reporters and smiled. He showed all his white perfect teeth. 

"Mr Negan, if you do not control yourself,"Abbie shouted."I will be forced to have my men throw you out of this press conference." 

Abbie pushed her shoulders back. She lifted her chin. 

"This attack was by terrorist's who are now dead,"Abbie shouted. "This press conference is over. good afternoon. ladies and gentlemen." 

The reporters groaned. They turned away and wrote in their notebooks. 

Abbie stepped away from the microphone and clutched her IPhone in her hand.She looked up to find Negan smiling at her. His eyes bright.

She walked closer to Negan. 

"Who are you?"Abbie demanded.

"Three guesses." 

Abbie sighed. She crossed her arms against her chest. "Rumpelstiltskin."  Abbie shot back

Negan's eyebrow arched. His smile widened. 

"Good one, "Negan chuckled. "I'm a gym teacher from Atlanta."

"Who send you?" Abbie growled."Was it Henry? was it Molock?!" 

"Neither," Negan answered."I am here all by my lonesome." 

"How, did you find out about Crane and I?" 

"I have my ways, " Negan teased. "Nick Hawley brought an artifact from me. we got drunk at a bar." 

"Remind me to kill him later, " Abbie answered."So, what do you want?" 

"Nothing, " Negan answered." I was only curious about the "Witnesses" and I wanted to ask you guys a question. where's the skinny guy with the accent?" 

"Crane?" Abbie sighed. " I don't know where he is. he left after his wife died." 

"After he shot his wife." 

"Katrina was an evil witch who tried to destroy the city, "Abbie corrected. "Crane had to shoot her and I had to shoot Abraham." 

"Yes, about that, "Negan replied."I thought you guys are supposed to only be witnesses to the apocalypse? Yet you choose to kill the demons. what happened to thou shall not kill?" 

"We kill the evil demons for God and the greater good, " Abbie answered. "I believe God, understands that." 

"Does, he now?" Negan chuckled."Well, hose me down with Holy Water." He threw back his head and laughed.

Abbie smirked at Negan. 

"You don't believe? " Abbie asked. 

"In God? no honey, " Negan chuckled."I only believe in me and Lucille."

 

"Lucille."

"My bat," Negan chuckled. "I use it to kill evil guys and the good guys. it depends on what mood I'm in. See we are not so different." 

Negan smiled. He took Lucille from his shoulder and swung it over his head. He let it fall beside his leg. 

Abbie frowned.She pressed her pouty lips together. 

"You're a psychopath, Negan."

Negan's smile vanished from his full lips. He raised his arm and pointed the butt end of Lucille at Abbie. He raised Lucille up over his head menacingly. The barb-wire shined in the sun. 

Then Negan spread his arms out and smiled. 

"I gotta be me," Negan laughed. 

Abbie frowned. 

"Tell me Abbie, "Negan asked."Did you believe in the greater good after you let Crane suffer and die in your arms?" 

Abbie gasped. She hoped not to ever be reminded of that horrible night in the archives. 

"I used the spirit amulet to bring Crane back to life, " Abbie shouted.

"Only, after he died,"Negan laughed."Whether, it is for the greater good or greater bad. we both kill. I'm just not so damn righteous as you are." 

"No, I don't causally threatened people in public with lethal weapons!" Abbie shouted. "Agents, arrest this man! he threatened a Federal Agent with a lethal weapon."

The FBI agents quickly pulled out their guns and descend on Negan. His eyes fell on Abbie and he smiles.

"Hit a nerve, honey? " Negan whispered. He winked at Abbie and screamed out a battle cry. He swung Lucille over the heads of the FBI agents. The men dodge Lucille and Negan ran into the huge NYC crowd with the all of the FBI chasing after him. 

Abbie threw up her hands. She shook her head. 

"God, what else could happen?" She sighs.

 

The End. 

 

© Joanna Lopez 2018

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> This was just something I wrote for a Wattpad fanfiction contest. I love Negan and thought what if Negan met Abbie? So fly your slings and flaming arrows at Wattpad if you didn't like it. Lol ;) No. It was all me. I hope you liked it anyway. Lol. It was fun to write. Reviews good or bad are welcomed. Thanks. ;)


End file.
